


A Killer's Psyche

by Juan_Pablo_Gonzalez_Marin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juan_Pablo_Gonzalez_Marin/pseuds/Juan_Pablo_Gonzalez_Marin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager, the latest arrival in a city warding off the clutches of a disease that transforms nearby villages into playgrounds for Titans, catches the attention of Levi, whose recent activities, after the discovery of numerous young trainee corpses, have become sloppier than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Killer's Psyche

 The lilacs shook violently that morning. The wind acted aggressive against Levi's bare body. _His_ bare body, and no one else's. It was riddled with cuts and bruises, and it spewed blood through those wounds that remained open. For what reason they remained open was still a mystery even to him. _He did not cry, or fight_ , he thought, _he screamed, but not one tear smeared his fucking face, not one_. Without thinking, he opened his mouth to release the cigarette smoke he had let build up in his body. The smell of nicotine erupted in him thousands of memories, all vaguely reminiscent of every other cruel action he had taken upon him.

That boy, just new to the town, with not even half a road scratching under his motorcycle's wheel, had captured his attention immediately. _It wasn't his eyes_ , he said. They couldn't be. They were like all the other's. Enormous, pitiful, looking as they were about to shower and stain his oversized cloth shirt with tears. _It wasn't his hair,_ he said, this time observing his hand. It was still dirty. Dry blood, with patches of hair still sticking to it, smeared his fingers. He had ripped it off his head, taking a piece of skin with it, it was ugly, imperfect, just like every other part of the boy's body. His mind kept running, thinking of every part that made Eren so despicable. His nose, his lips, his chin; all of him made Levi squirm, nauseous even.

Yet, something felt guilty inside of him. Something about that boy had made him put down everything he was doing, _even the fucking Survey Corps_ , but what was it? Did he tear off all of his skin, everything that made him so perversely ugly, for nothing? _No,_ he thought, _he's different._

 

The Survey Corps, the organization that took in its care the order of the town, had been in a particularly difficult predicament. Two months ago, a grave was found. No tombstone was there to remember the body of the mangled corpse that laid there. A corpse that spent a day without being identified as one. Before figuring out its true being, what the Survey Corps had found was a horrifying spectacle of body parts laid neatly on the bottom of the grave. A hand was placed next to its pair, the same so with the legs. The two eyes were placed parallel to each other, looking at the center of the grave, as if they were placed to observe the body they once inhabited. _A sick prank_ , they said.. They nervously agreed with each other, systematically, for the rest of the day, until they found, hidden under the viscera that painted the dirt, an emblem. It was roughed with punishment, but they could figure out what it was. They looked at one other, and then to their badges. The same imprint, two wings overlapping each other, one blue and the other white, was on the badge in the grave.

The news spread like wildfire. The disappearances of the younger members of the Corps were not, as they had initially theorized, due to the barbaric nature of the surrounding villages. The horrifying plague that turned the surrounding towns into cradles for the Titans had not caused them to eat their youth, as the town elders had previously said.

Now they knew that the plague was to be found in their own town, and this frightened them, but more than anything, this had frightened Levi. _You're becoming sloppy_ , he said. He was. Ever since Eren had arrived, Levi's work had become less perfect, less _beautiful_. The blades became more dull, and the blood just not as pleasant. Their screams of agony, the shrieks that were muffled by the clay coating that covered Levi's basement, did not soothe his nightmares anymore. His calm demeanor was finally being unraveled.

 

He had taken Eren under his wing, and from the beginning, his enthusiasm sickened him. The way he got up, even after the blades that Levi had purposely loosened at the grip cut the tendons in his leg, made Levi's heart race. Not with passion, or anger, or even excitement. It was something much more. It was an emotion that made his eyes shoot open, that made him smile, that made him forget. A month followed, and during the final afternoon of the training week, Levi approached him. He had found him in the stalls. Before calling out to him, Levi stood from afar, and spied on him. Just to get his stomach to unravel, just to let his mind picture the boy's flesh ripping apart from its body, or the boy's muscles being stressed to their breaking point, or his chest-

 

“Levi! Captain!”

 

In his excitement, Eren had forgotten to properly put on his towel, and as he turned, so did the towel's motion follow. For an instant, an instant that became painted into Levi's mind, Eren's body laid pure to his sight. Levi could see the cuts that scattered Eren's body, the purple bruises that covered his otherwise even skin. He could also see how Eren could not remain as he was. His otherwise flaccid cock hardened itself, and his cheeks blushed furiously. He bent down to pick up his towel, but in his stumbling, he had given Levi enough time to move forward. Levi's hand went for Eren's cock, and grabbed it, and applied pressure on it violently. It sent a shock of pain through Eren's body, but a shock that only made his penis more erect. “Don't you dare say a word”, and so he didn't. They made love that afternoon, and did so again until Levi became tired, until he could map out every part of his skin, until he memorized every whimper that Eren made when he inflicted pain on his body, until his body could not take one more second without being covered in Eren's entrails.

 

 

The chrysanthemums seemed void of life. Not even the wind seemed to move the puffs of colorful air that remained tied to their stems. They were still, dangerously so. Before his mind went mad, Levi, in discordance to even his own self, kicked them. The stems broke, the dirt was thrown around the garden, and the puffs of air became gray, and dull. He did not bother to clean the blood on his hand, not for the rest of the day, or the week.

 

 

How they followed ceased baffling Levi long ago, but a certain humanity that still resided within him, dormant, but present, still managed to anger him. It angered him to think that someone could be so irrevocably idiotic to follow their Captain to his house. It angered him to think that they did not know that he would soon dissect them. It angered him, most of all, that Eren did not know. He wasn't smart, or clever, or at least he had seen better. But, for some reason, he knew when to duck in combat, when to cease his mouth, when to raise his hand. _He knew,_ Levi thought. _He always knew._

 

Levi heard the knock on his door. He walked patiently to the door, opened it, and saw Eren. He was wearing a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt, one that was too good for Eren's usual wear. It was pristine. Its collar snugged itself to Eren's neck, each button was meticulously placed exactly where it had to be.

 

“I had to skip lunch last week to buy it. Do you like it?” Eren said, with a quivering voice.

 

Levi's breath became hoarse. His face flared, as to be able to be detected, but not enough to corrupt his tranquility.

 

“It's absolutely disgusting.”

 

Eren was given enough time to widen his view, enough time to lose all gaiety from his sight, enough time to see Levi's fist reach for him. Enough time to enjoy the calm that was the Nothingness that preceded Levi's madness.

 

 

When he awoke, Eren found himself tied to the walls of a grimy basement room. His legs were spread apart, and he could feel a cold air seeping into the entrance of his anus. He was entirely naked. For a moment, a moment separated from the rest, he became embarrassed at the thought of Levi undressing him, of Levi brushing against his skin accidentally as he slid his pants down. Levi's finger interrupted his thought. Eren felt the chilling cold of the finger slide up his entrance, and he whimpered, a cry that was met with Levi's fury. He kicked the boy's back with his boot, breaking an uncountable number of bones in his spine. He remained conscious, however, a reality brought only by Levi's precise understanding of the human body. In that moment he thought, _finally, I'll finally be able to rid myself of him. Of his legs,_ and he sliced Eren's heel, enough to make space for the rope to slide inside the wound, scratching and rubbing against the fresh, burning skin that laid bare for the air to contaminate. _Of his body,_ and he sliced a ribbon of skin from Eren's chest. His cry pierced Levi's ear, which only fueled his anger more. _Of his tongue,_ and he unsheathed the knife that was strapped to his thigh, which he then shoved mercilessly into Eren's mouth. He shook and wrestled the knife inside Eren's mouth, a chaotic movement that was even more horrifying coming from him, shattering his teeth, penetrating his cavities, slicing his tongue, cutting the edges of his mouth, and so, he did not manage to utter a single word again. _Of his arms,_ and he penetrated Eren's arms in-between the two bones that traced their length, each one with a knife, and pulled them violently down, slicing Eren's arms in half in the process.

 

_Of his perfection,_ and right before he was about to decapitate the boy, Levi was met with Erin's stare. It was animalistic. If it was not for his destroyed mouth, the stare could only have been met with a roar or shriek, or scream, that would shake the very depths of Levi's soul. In that stare, Levi knew. He knew that from the beginning, Eren figured it everything out. When he ducked in combat, even though at the moment he did not see, Levi knew that Eren was smirking. He knew that the day he thought he had fooled Eren into thinking they made love, he had hidden his smile as he went to pick up the towel. _He knew,_ Levi screamed in his mind, _he always fucking knew._ Eren had seen past Levi's sleights, and this drove him insane. He faltered, and instead of killing Eren, he cut his mouth, leaving a gaping hole that only dripped a thick, red substance.

 

Eren's piercing gaze never left Levi. It was maddening, it was _inhuman_.

 

 

Levi left for the outside, seeking a breath of fresh air. He lit a cigarette, and breathed in. _He did not cry, or fight_ , he thought, _he screamed, but not one tear smeared his fucking face, not one_. He kicked the chrysanthemums, and breathed out the smoke. His body was covered with bruises, and his mind ran, trying to remember as in how he got them. As the smoke covered his vision momentarily, he turned his head around, looking at the small window that revealed the basement. There he was. Blood still dripped from where his mouth used to be, and his gaze still did not falter. Eren was still staring at Levi. _It's inhuman._ But, that did not matter. Even as the mid-parted arms flopped next to his body, even as his heels became infected, Eren did not stop staring.

 

Levi shook, and his arms became a minefield of goosebumps.

 

He was afraid. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work might be expanded, or edited. Any further interaction with its contents shall be reposted in another work, otherwise a note at the beginning shall mark its edit.


End file.
